ItaFemKyuu Small Family
by Anglo-Japanese AsaKiku-chan
Summary: Kyuumi menolak ajakan kedua orangtuanya dan lebih memilih menjaga Naruto di rumah. Karena bosan, Kyuumi menelpon Itachi dan mengajaknya bermain rumah-rumahan. Nah seperti apa permainan mereka? My first ItaFemKyuu fic. RnR please...


**Hola! Ini fic kedua Vincy!**

**Sebenarnya ini fic ketiga, Cuman fic yang sebelumnya Vincy hapus. Karena alurnya kerasa janggal. Kali ini Vincy mau bikin oneshot. Dan mohon maaf kalau Vincy belum bisa update fic 'My Partner Is My Love'. Fic ini request dari Kak Jeff, kakaknya Vincy!**

**And… Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**ItaFemKyuu's Small Family! ****© Vincy Raviella De Mitchell**

**Pair : ItaFemKyuu & NaruFemKyuu (Brother-Sister pair)**

**Genre : Family & Romance maybe?**

**Rate : K+**

**WARNING! : OOC, Typo(s), AU, romance tidak terasa, dll**

Pagi hari, di Kediaman Namikaze…

"Kyuu, mau ikut touchan dan kaachan tidak?" Minato Namikaze mengajak putri sulungnya dan Kushina, Kyuumi Namikaze yang baru berusia 6 tahun sedang menimang adiknya, Naruto Namikaze yang masih berusia 1 tahun.

"Kemana?" tanya Kyuumi, kedua bola mata biru safirnya menatap touchan nya bingung.

"Ke Konoha Land. Kyuu mau?" Kyuumi berpikir sejenak, lalu menggeleng lemah. Minato mengerutkan keningnya, _'Tumben sekali Kyuu menolak ajakanku'_

"Kyuu mau di rumah saja. Kyuu mau jagain Naruto-kun. Touchan dan kaachan jalan-jalan aja" Minato terkejut, kok anak yang masih berusia 6 tahun seperti Kyuumi sudah berani ditinggal di rumah?

"Tapi touchan dan kaachan bisa khawatir kalau Kyuu sendirian di rumah" paksa Minato dengan nada lembut. Minato memang terlalu over kepada kedua anaknya dan istrinya. Apalagi Kyuumi masih berusia 6 tahun dan Naruto masih berusia 1 tahun, pasti akan merepotkan kalau Naruto menangis.

Kyuumi tetap menggeleng. "Nggak mau! Kyuu mau di rumah sama Naruto-kun!" teriaknya.

"OAAAAKKK!" Naruto menangis kencang, tidurnya terganggu mendengar teriakan sang kakak.

"Ada apa?" seru Kushina muncul tiba-tiba. Ia sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi dengan suami dan kedua anaknya, ia langsung ke ruang keluarga mendengar Naruto menangis kencang.

"Touchan sih! Naruto-kun jadi bangun kan!" Kyuumi mengomel sambil menatap tajam ke arah Minato, seketika tatapan nya melembut ketika melihat wajah Naruto, "Cup-cup-cup, jangan nangis ya, neechan ada disini"

Minato sweatdrop mendengar omelan putri sulungnya. Padahal jelas-jelas Kyuumi yang berteriak dan membuat Naruto terbangun. Apalagi ia juga pernah dimarahi istrinya ketika Kyuumi menangis kencang saat putri sulungnya masih bayi.

"Ada apa ini?" Kushina mengulangi pertanyaan nya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa putri sulungnya mengomel pada suaminya.

"Ta-tadi aku mengajak Kyuumi dan Naruto pergi, dan Kyuu menolak ajakan ku. Aku tetap memaksanya dengan halus, namun Kyuu berteriak sampai membangunkan Naruto" jelas Minato dengan nada sedikit takut, karena emosi sang istri akan meledak bila ia berkata salah sedikit saja. Walau begitu, Minato tetap sayang kepada istrinya.

Kushina menghampiri Kyuumi, dielusnya rambut jingga putri kesayangannya itu. "Kyuu kenapa nggak mau ikut? Nanti kaachan dan touchan khawatir lho…"

"Kyuu tetap mau jagain Naruto-kun," Kyuumi menatap lembut pada adiknya yang sudah tertidur lagi. Namun nada bicaranya terdengar sedikit tegas.

"Tapi kalau Naruto nangis bagaimana?" Kushina bertanya dengan nada khawatir, walaupun di hatinya ia senang karena Kyuumi sayang pada adiknya, sampai-sampai menolak ajakannya dan Minato.

"Kyuu nggak keberatan kok. Kan Kyuu udah bisa nenangin Naruto-kun. Nih," Kyuumi menunjuk adiknya yang sudah tertidur pulas lagi karena sudah ditimang Kyuumi lagi.

Minato dan Kushina saling menoleh, bingung dengan penolakan Kyuumi. Kalau dibatalkan, sayang tiketnya yang sudah Minato pesan sebulan yang lalu. Namun mereka berdua juga merasa berat kalau meninggalkan Kyuumi dan Naruto di rumah.

"_Please_, touchan, kaachan. Kyuu mau sekali ngurus Naruto-kun sendiri. Lagipula kan touchan dan kaachan sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan berdua," Kyuumi menunjukan _puppy eyes no jutsu _andalan nya. Ia tetap kukuh pada penolakan nya.

Minato dan Kushina menghela napas, "Baiklah, kaachan masak makanan dulu ya," Kushina beranjak ke dapur, menyiapkan makan siang untuk Kyuumi dan segala keperluan Naruto di rumah.

Minato menatap punggung Kushina, ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti pendapat istrinya, lagipula ada benarnya ucapan putrinya, sudah hampir 6 tahun ia tidak kencan berdua dengan istrinya sejak Kyuumi lahir.

.

.

.

.

"Kyuu, kaachan dan touchan berangkat dulu ya. Hati-hati di rumah." pamit Minato. Ia mengecup kening putrinya, lalu mengecup pipi gemuk Naruto lembut.

"Kyuu, kaachan udah masak sukiyaki buat makan siang. Nanti kalau Kyuu lapar, Kyuu makan saja di meja makan. Semua keperluan Naruto juga sudah kaachan siapkan di kamar Naruto. Dan bahan-bahan dan cara membuat bubur Naruto sudah kaachan tulis di kertas dan ditempel di kulkas" Kyuumi mengangguk patuh.

"Hati-hati kalau sedang jaga rumah. Kunci pintu rumah dan jangan biarkan kalau ada orang tak dikenal masuk ke rumah dan mengaku-ngaku sebagai kerabat keluarga. Kalau ada apa-apa, Kyuu telpon kaachan dan touchan ya" tambah Kushina.

"Dan kalau Kyuu bosan, Kyuu telpon aja teman Kyuu dan ajak main ke rumah" nasihat Minato. Kyuumi kembali mengangguk.

"Nah, kalau begitu kaachan dan touchan berangkat dulu" Minato dan Kushina masuk ke dalam mobil sedan hitam mereka. Tak lama kemudian mobil sedan itu sudah pergi dari kediaman Namikaze yang lumayan besar itu.

"Daaah!" Kyuumi melambaikan tangan nya. Minato meng-klakson mobilnya, dan Kushina melambaikan tangan dari kaca mobil. Mereka berdua percaya percaya kalau Kyuumi bisa menjaga adiknya dan rumah dengan baik.

"Nah, sekarang hanya kita berdua, Naruto-kun" Kyuumi tersenyum lembut pada adiknya, lalu ia masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengunci pintu dari dalam.

.

.

.

.

"Haaah… lelahnya" Kyuumi mengelap peluh di dahinya, ia habis bermain bola karet dengan Naruto. Ia tak menyangka kalau ia bisa lelah seperti ini.

'Kruyuuuuukk….'

Bunyi lapar pun bersumber dari perut Naruto. Sebagai anak yang cerdas, tentu saja Kyuumi tahu kalau Naruto sedang lapar.

"Naruto-kun lapar ya? Duduk disini ya, neechan mau bikin bubur dulu" Kyuumi menduduki adiknya di kursi khusus bayi. Kata Minato, dulu Kyuumi juga duduk di bangku ini selama Kyuumi masih bayi hingga sudah berumur 2 tahun.

Ia mencuci tangan nya di wastafel, lalu membuka kulkas, dan ditutupi lagi pintu kulkasnya karena Kyuumi melihat ada secarik kertas yang tertempel di pintu kulkas. Kyuumi mengambil kertas tersebut dan membacanya.

Isinya ternyata bahan-bahan dan cara pembuatan bubur tim Naruto. Kyuumi yang sudah bisa membaca dan cepat tanggap langsung mengerti, ia menaruh kertas tersebut di meja makan, lalu diambilnya semua bahan-bahan bubur.

"Hmmm… beras sudah, irisan ayam sudah, parutan wortel sudah, potongan bayam sudah, air matang sudah. Nah waktunya membuat bubur!" seru Kyuumi riang, Naruto hanya diam sambil memandang kakaknya dari kursi.

Kyuumi memasukan beras secukupnya ke dalam mangkuk, lalu dituangkan nya air matang yang cukup banyak ke dalam mangkuk. Ia membuka pintu microwave, dan ia menaruh mangkuk ke dalam microwave dengan hati-hati dan menutup pintunya kembali. Kyuumi memang belum diizinkan untuk menyalakan kompor oleh Minato dan Kushina. Maka, Kyuumi memasak bubur dengan microwave yang sudah jauh-jauh hari diajarkan kedua orangtuanya.

Ia menekan tombol _'Congee/Porridge' _dan menekan angka '5' di tombol microwave. Dan microwave tersebut mulai memasak.

Kyuumi bersenandung pelan, ia mengambil ponsel flip di saku celananya dan menatap layar ponselnya. Layar ponselnya adalah fotonya dan Itachi yang mengenakan seragam SD di sekolahnya. Ia pun tersenyum kecil.

"Tachi-kun…"

'TING!'

Kyuumi tersentak, ia melihat microwave nya sudah selesai memasak bubur buatannya. Ia mengambil serbet tangan, agar tangannya tak terasa panas saat memegang mangkuk. Ia membuka pintu microwave dan dengan hati-hati Kyuumi mengambil mangkuk yang sudah terisi bubur panas itu.

"Huuh" Kyuumi menaruh bubur tersebut di meja makan. Naruto yang melihat buburnya jadi pun memandang kakaknya dengan melas tanda ingin makan. Kyuumi tersenyum kecil.

"Sabar ya" Kyuumi menaburkan irisan ayam dan irisan wortel di mangkuk bubur tersebut. Lalu ia menambahkan potongan bayam ke dalam mangkuk. Diaduknya bubur tersebut agar merata, dan selesai!

Tapi buburnya masih panas, lidah Naruto pasti tak kuat menahan panasnya bubur. Lalu ia mengambil gigitan bayi di kamar Naruto dan diberikannya ke Naruto.

"Nah, sabar ya, buburnya masih panas" Naruto langsung menggigit gigitan bayi yang berbentuk ramen tersebut. Kyuumi tersenyum dan mengecup kening adiknya lembut.

"Nah waktunya makan" Kyuumi mengeluarkan gigitan bayi tersebut dari mulut Naruto. Ia meraba mangkuk tersebut, sudah hangat tentunya. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan kursi Naruto, dan memegang mangkuk tersebut dengan tangan kirinya.

"Ayo…aaaa" Naruto membuka mulutnya, Kyuubi menyuapi Naruto. Naruto memakan bubur tersebut dengan lahap, Kyuumi tertawa.

"Hahaha… kau lapar ya" Kyuumi tersenyum pahit. Dulu saat ia masih bayi ia sangat susah makan. Bahkan sampai kena tipus dan membuat kedua orangtuanya panik dan khawatir.

"Ah..uh!" Naruto menepuk-nepuk bibir kakaknya pelan. Sepertinya Naruto tahu kalau kakaknya sedang tersenyum pahit dan memendam kesedihan di hati kakaknya.

"Nggak papa kok" Kyuumi memasang senyum ceria, agar Naruto tak khawatir. Naruto pun melanjutkan acara makannya lagi.

Tak lama kemudian, bubur yang ada dimangkuk sudah habis. Naruto menguap lebar. Kyuumi menutup mulut Naruto dengan telapak tangannya.

"Nah, ayo tidur" Kyuumi kembali menggendong Naruto. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat Naruto tertidur di pundaknya.

Kyuumi membuka pintu kamar Naruto, kamarnya serba jingga. Entah mengapa karena Naruto akan terasa senang melihat warna jingga. Jingga juga warna favoritnya. Ia membaringkan Naruto di box bayi.

"Nah, selamat tidur" Kyuumi mengecup kening adiknya, Naruto langsung mendengkur pelan tanda sudah tidur.

Kyuumi keluar dan menutup pintu kamar adiknya pelan. Ia berjalan gontai menuju ruang keluarga. Ia duduk di sofa dan mengambil remote tv dan menekan tombol merah di remote.

Kyuumi menonton anime favoritnya nya, Naruto. Entah mengapa nama tersebut sama dengan adiknya. Sebenarnya saat adiknya lahir, Kyuumi mengusulkan nama 'Naruto' untuk menjadi nama panggilan adiknya karena ia sangat tergila-gila dengan anime Naruto. Ia mau adiknya menjadi sosok yang semangat dan pantang menyerah seperti Naruto yang ada di anime tersebut.

Lama-lama Kyuumi jadi bosan sendiri. Ia mematikan televisi. Naruto pasti masih tidur karena baru 15 menit Naruto tidur. Ia mengambil buku telpon yang ada di meja telpon. Jarinya menelusuri nomor-nomor telpon yang ada di buku tersebut.

"Uchiha… Uchiha" Kyuumi terus mencari nomor telpon yang dicarinya itu. "Ah, ketemu!"

Ia mengangkat gagang telpon dan menekan-nekan tombol nomor telpon berkali-kali. Ia yakin kalau seseorang yang sedang ditelponnya pun mengangkat.

"_Moshi-moshi, kediaman Uchiha disini'_ suara anak laki-laki yang kira-kira sebaya dengan Kyuumi mengangkat telponnya.

"_Ah Tachi-kun! Ini aku, Kyuumi!" _Kyuumi berseru senang karena yang mengangkatnya adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

"_Ternyata Kyuu-chan toh. Ada apa?"_ Kyuumi tersenyum.

"_Ngg… Tachi-kun. Hari ini kedua orangtuaku sedang tidak ada di rumah. Aku kesepian sekarang, sedangkan Naruto sudah tidur di kamarnya. Jadi aku minta Tachi-kun datang ke rumahku ya!" _Ternyata ini maksud Kyuumi menelpon Itachi.

"_Nggg… aku tanya kaasan dulu ya"_ Kyuumi bisa mendengar suara teriakan Itachi dari telpon. Dan seruan dari Tante Mikoto yang membalas teriakan Itachi.

"_Boleh kok. Aku kesana ya" _Kyuumi tersenyum kecil. Ia senang Itachi akan ke rumahnya.

"_Terima kasih Tachi-kun, jaa"_

"_Jaa"_

Kyuumi menutup telponnya. Ia tersenyum lebar dan duduk kembali di sofa. Ia kembali menyetel tv sambil menunggu Itachi datang ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

'TING-TONG!'

Kyuumi langsung berlari dan membuka tirai jendela, senyumnya melebar melihat Itachi berdiri di depan pintunya sambil membawa sekotak kardus di tangannya. Ia membuka kunci rumah dan membuka pintu.

"Tachi-kun!" Kyuumi berseru senang.

"Hai Kyuu-chan" Itachi tersenyum kepada Kyuumi. Hanya Kyuumi satu-satunya teman perempuan yang ia tunjukan senyum cerianya.

"Ayo masuk" Kyuumi mempersilahkan Itachi masuk. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah. Tak lupa Kyuumi mengunci pintu rumah lagi.

"Kau membawa apa, Tachi-kun?" Ia menunjuk sekotak kardus yang Itachi letakkan di meja tamu.

"Kue kecil. Untukmu. Tadi kaasan menitipkannya padaku" kata Itachi. Kyuumi memeluk Itachi erat.

"Terima kasih, Tachi-kun" Kyuumi tersenyum senang. Tanpa ia sadari, semburat merah tipis muncul di pipi Itachi.

"Mmmm… I-iya, hehehe" Itachi menggarukan kepalanya yang tak gatal. Entah mengapa setiap ia berhadapan dengan Kyuumi, ia merasa gugup.

"OAAAAAKKKK!"

Itachi dan Kyuumi tersentak kaget. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Kyuumi berlari ke kamar Naruto yang disusul Itachi dibelakangnya.

"Naruto!" seru Kyuumi dengan nada panik sambil mendobrak pintu kamar Naruto dengan sekali tendangan. Itachi menelan ludahnya. Sepertinya harus beli pintu lagi karena dobrakan Kyuumi yang terlalu bertenaga. Maklum, Kyuubi ikut ekstrakulikuler karate sejak berumur 3 tahun.

"Cup-cup-cup, sayang. Jangan nangis ya" Kyuumi menggendong adiknya. Ia menggoyangkan gendongannya agar Naruto diam.

"OAAAK… OAAAAK!"

"Aduuh… bagaimana ini?" Kyuumi berseru panik karena tangisan Naruto tak kunjung berhenti juga. Tiba-tiba sebersit ide muncul di otaknya.

"Tachi-kun! Jaga Naruto sebentar! Aku mau bikin susu dulu!" Itachi mengangguk. Lalu dipindahkannya Naruto ke gendongan nya. Sementara Kyuumi berlari ke dapur untuk membuat susu.

"Cup-cup-cup. Neechan mu sedang bikin susu untukmu" Itachi menenangkan Naruto layaknya menenangkan Sasuke, adiknya yang sebaya dengan Naruto sedang menangis. Ia juga menganggap Naruto adalah adiknya sendiri.

Tak lama, Kyuumi datang sambil membawa sebotol susu untuk Naruto. Wajahnya memerah, tanda ia lelah karena habis berlari-lari tadi.

"Nah Naruto-kun" Kyuumi menghela napas lega melihat Naruto yang sudah berhenti menangis. Ia membaringkan tubuh Naruto ke box bayi. Itachi terpengah melihat sikap Kyuumi yang sangat keibuan, seperti cara kaasan nya yang sedang menenangkan Sasuke.

"Ada apa Kyuu-chan?" Itachi bingung melihat Kyuumi hanya berdiri diam di depan box bayi dengan dahi yang mengkerut.

"Naruto… tidak mau tidur siang lagi" Kyuumi menghela napas. Wajahnya mendadak suram. Itachi menepuk pundak Kyuumi.

"Kita ajak main saja" usul Itachi. Wajah Kyuumi langsung menjadi cerah kembali.

"Baiklah! Ayo!" Kyuumi menggendong Naruto lagi. Digesekan nya pipi gemuk Naruto dengan pipinya, membuat bayi tersebut tertawa riang.

Itachi, Kyuumi, dan Naruto berjalan ke ruang keluarga. Kyuumi tersentak melihat tv di ruang keluarga nya masih menyala. Dengan cepat ia mendudukan Naruto di sofa dan mematikan tv dengan remote.

"Kita main apa ya?" Kyuumi mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuk, tanda sedang berpikir. Itachi juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kyuumi.

"Aha!" Kyuumi menjentikan jarinya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bersemangat, sedangkan Itachi merasakan firasat buruk. "Kita main rumah-rumahan yuk!"

Itachi membulatkan matanya. Oh tidak, seumur-umur ia tak pernah bermain permainan perempuan seperti itu. Maklum, ia kan laki-laki yang mainan nya tak jauh dari mobil-mobilan, pesawat-pesawatan, PS, PSP, game online, Point Blank, adventure game, dll.

"Hei! Aku tidak mau! Aku kan laki-laki!" seru Itachi. Kyuumi menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas.

"Sekalii aja Tachi-kun, ya? ya?" Kyuumi menunjukan _puppy eyes no jutsu_ yang kedua kalinya dengan senyuman manis. Itachi menghela napas.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku menyerah" kata Itachi mengalah. Senyum Kyuumi melebar.

"Nah! Ayo ke kamarku!" Kyuumi menggendong Naruto dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Dengan isyarat tangan Kyuumi meminta Itachi mengikutinya.

.

.

.

.

Kyuumi membuka pintu kamarnya. Kamar Kyuumi sangat luas dan lebih berkesan tomboy. Cat dinding kamarnya berwarna jingga muda. Ranjangnya queen size dengan seprai motif orang sedang melakukan tekhnik tendangan tinggi berwarna putih-jingga. Ada meja belajar dengan laptop, printer, Ipad, buku diari, dan tempat pensil berbentuk kaleng. Di sebelah meja belajar ada lemari buku yang cukup besar. Ada juga trampolin kecil dan body tech terletak di tengah-tengah kamar untuk olahraga. Semuanya serba jingga-putih dan tomboy. Namun yang membuktikan kalau Kyuumi feminim adalah meja rias berwarna putih gading dan beberapa rok tergantung di lemari pakaiannya. Ia tak punya barbie ataupun boneka perempuan lainnya. Malah ia mempunyai beberapa figuran karateka dan atlit basket. Untuk anak seumuran Kyuumi, kamar ini termasuk mewah.

Kyuumi membaringkan Naruto di kasurnya. Itachi tak berkomentar apapun tentang kamar Kyuumi karena ia sudah pernah ke kamar Kyuumi sebelumnya. Dan ia bersyukur karena ia tak menemukan 'benda' berwarna pink disini.

"Nah! Ini rumah kita!" seru Kyuumi riang. Itachi menelan ludahnya, wajahnya mendadak pucat.

"A-aku mau buang air kecil dulu" pinta Itachi sambil keluar dari kamar Kyuumi. Ia tahu letak kamar mandi rumah ini.

Kyuumi tersenyum lebar. Ia menganggap kalau permainan nya sudah mulai. Ia langsung pergi ke dapur melihat Naruto sudah tertidur kembali di kasurnya.

Kyuumi mengangkat tudung saji yang ada di meja makan. Sukiyaki buatan kaasan nya sudah dingin. Setelah memakai celemek, ia memasukan mangkuk besar berisi sukiyaki tersebut ke dalam microwave dan menghangatkannya.

'TING!'

Kyuumi mengeluarkan mangkuk besar tersebut dengan serbet di tangannya. Ia bisa mencium asap panas yang dicampur bau khas sukiyaki dari hidungnya. Ia meletakan mangkuk besar tersebut di atas meja. Dengan menirukan gaya kaasan nya, ia berteriak.

"TACHI-KUN! MAKANAN SUDAH SIAAP!"

Tak lama kemudian Itachi sudah ada di dapur sambil menggendong Naruto yang terbangun lagi.

"Hm?" Itachi bisa mencium bau sukiyaki dalam jarak dekat. Ia tertegun melihat Kyuumi yang menggunakan celemek jingga.

"Hehehe… ayo kita makan Tachi-kun, kau belum makan siang kan?" tanya Kyuumi lembut.

Itachi mengangguk. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuumi, Naruto duduk di antara mereka berdua dengan kursi bayi nya.

"Itadakimasu!" Mereka berdua mulai makan dengan lahap. Maklum, kan mereka belum makan siang dari tadi. Naruto sendiri meminum susunya yang belum habis.

Mangkuk mereka berdua habis, ia melihat Itachi yang meminum air putih di gelas yang sudah ia siapkan.

"Enak?" tanya Kyuumi.

"Enak" kata Itachi. Kyuumi tersenyum lebar.

"Aku ingin belajar masak dengan kaasan" Kyuumi menunjukan raut wajah antutias, "Agar aku bisa membuat makanan seenak buatan kaasan"

Itachi tersenyum kecil, "Aku yang akan menjadi orang pertama yang mencoba memakan masakan mu"

Semburat merah tipis muncul di kedua pipi putih Kyuumi, "Terima kasih"

Itachi tersenyum tipis, ia senang melihat kedua pipi sahabat yang diam-diam ia sukai sejak berumur 3 tahun itu yang menurutnya imut.

"Nah! Waktunya kau kerja, Tachi-kun!" Kyuumi memandang penampilan Itachi yang hanya memakai kaus yang ada lambang klan Uchiha di belakangnya dan celana kain panjang semata kaki berwarna hitam.

"Kau harus ganti baju dulu!" seru Kyuumi. Diseretnya Itachi ke kamar kedua orangtuanya. Meninggalkan Naruto sendirian yang masih meminum susu.

Kyuumi membuka lemari pakaian touchan dan kaachan nya. Ia terpengah melihat banyak sekali koleksi pakaian kedua orangtuanya itu.

Kyuumi mengambil sehelai kemeja dan jas punya Minato dari lemari. Lalu ditaruhnya di ranjang king size milik kedua orangtua nya.

"Nah, kau harus memakai ini!" perintah Kyuumi. Itachi menelan ludahnya.

"Ta-tapi kalau Om Minato dan Tante Kushina marah bagaimana?" tanya Itachi. Ia merasa tak enak memakai pakaian yang bukan miliknya.

"Tak apa, nanti biar aku yang bicara dengan touchan. Yang penting sekarang kau pakai pakaian ini atau kau mau kuhajar?" paksa Kyuumi dengan nada mengancam. Itachi menelan ludahnya melihat Kyuumi yang mengepalkan tangan ke arahnya.

"Ba-baiklah" Itachi membuka kausnya, dan terlihat badan Itachi yang masih kecil yang dibalut kaus dalam.

Wajah Kyuumi langsung memerah. Hei, secara tidak langsung ia melihat Itachi telanjang dada kan? Walaupun badannya masih terbalut kaus dalam, ia bisa melihat dada Itachi yang belum terbentuk. Menurutnya, badan Itachi dapat membuat wajahnya memerah setelah melihat badan touchan nya yang atletis dan sempurna.

Itachi mengenakan kemeja Minato yang sangat kebesaran baginya. Itachi menyadari kalau dirinya pasti sangat konyol. Lengan kemeja yang terlalu panjang hingga tangan Itachi tak terlihat, dan ukuran kemeja yang hampir mencapai lututnya. Tinggi Itachi 135 cm. Meskipun badan Itachi sangat tinggi untuk anak seumurannya, tapi tetap sangat kebesaran bukan memakai kemeja pria dewasa yang mempunyai tinggi hampir 180 cm?

Itachi merasa canggung memakai kemeja ini. Ia melihat Kyuumi yang bersusah payah menahan tawanya.

"Bwahahahaha…Kau cocok memakai kemeja itu!" Kyuumi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Jerih payahnya untuk melihat penampilan Itachi sekarang hancur seketika.

Itachi mendengus, ia menggembungkan pipinya tanda cemberut. Ia sudah tahu reaksi perempuan di depannya itu.

"Hah..hah..hah… Baiklah" Kyuumi menghentikan tawanya, lalu mendekati Itachi dan memasangkan kancing-kancing kemeja yang belum terkancing sepenuhnya.

"Aku serius, kau terlihat…cocok" Kyuumi tersenyum. Wajahnya dan Itachi sangat dekat.

"Terima kasih" Itachi menarik wajah Kyuumi dan mengecup keningnya singkat.

"Ta-tachi-kun" wajah Kyuumi sangat memerah. Ia meraba dahinya yang habis dikecup Itachi. Itachi tersenyum miring.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu? Hm?" goda Itachi yang melihat wajah Kyuumi yang sangat merah, seperti warna buah yang disukai Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak!"Kyuumi memalingkan wajahnya. Lalu membantu Itachi memakai jas touchan nya dengan gugup.

"Hahaha…" Itachi mengacak rambut panjang yang berwarna jingga Kyuumi. Membuat sang pemilik rambut mengecutkan bibirnya tanda kesal.

"Terima kasih" Itachi dan Kyuumi saling berpandangan. Onyx bertemu Sapphire.

"Sa-sama-sama" Kyuumi membalasnya dengan kikuk. Mereka berdua keluar dari kamar kedua orangtua Kyuumi dan berjalan ke dapur.

"Hai Naruto-kun. Maaf ya" Kyuumi tersenyum lembut pada Naruto yang sudah ia tinggalkan sendirian dengan Itachi.

"Uh..ah.." Naruto menunjuk Itachi yang ada dibelakang kakaknya. Di pikiran batita kecil tersebut ketika melihat Itachi yang berpakaian kemeja dan jas yang sangat kebesaran jelas sangat aneh.

"Kenapa? 'Papa' tampan kan?" tanya Kyuumi menggendong Naruto. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pernyataan yang lebih mirip pertanyaan itu. Sedangkan Itachi hanya bengong mendengar perkataan Kyuumi yang memanggilnya 'Papa'.

"Nah kau tunggu disini dengan 'Papa', okay?" Kyuumi menduduki Naruto di kursi bayi, lalu meninggalkan Itachi yang diam mematung dan Naruto yang memukul-mukul meja dengan botol susunya.

"Eh, jangan dipukul-pukul botolnya, Naruto." Itachi mengambil botol dari tangan Naruto. Naruto menunjukan wajah cemberut kepada Itachi. Tiba-tiba, Kyuumi muncul membawa tas koper yang berbentuk kotak berwarna coklat tua yang biasa dipakai Minato saat bekerja.

"Ini tasmu" Kyuumi menyerahkan tas coklat tersebut kepada Itachi.

"Isinya apa aja?" tanya Itachi. Ia merasa tas yang dipeganginya itu agak sedikit berat.

"Sebagian buku cerita koleksiku" jawab Kyuumi polos. Itachi sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Aku berangkat dulu" Itachi melambaikan tangannya.

"Daah" Kyuumi dan Naruto membalas lambaian tangan Itachi. Itachi tersenyum kecil dan berjalan santai ke ruang tamu, tempat dimana akan menjadi 'kantor' nya untuk 'bekerja'.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima" Itachi membuka kamar Kyuumi, namun ia tak melihat Kyuumi maupun Naruto di dalam kamar.

"Kyuu-chan? Naruto?" Itachi berteriak memanggil Kyuumi dan Naruto. Ia mencari-cari mereka berdua di seluruh penjuru kediaman Namikaze ini.

"Tachi-kun! Aku di kamar mandi!" teriak Kyuumi. Itachi langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dengan susah payah. Maklum, kan Itachi masih memakai kemeja dan jas kepunyaan Minato.

Itachi membuka pintu kamar mandi yang tak terkunci, ia bisa melihat Kyuumi yang sedang memandikan Naruto di bathub kecil.

"Tachi-kun, bisa kau bantu aku memandikan Naruto?" pinta Kyuumi dengan nada memelas. Itachi mengangguk dan menaruh tas koper yang dipegangnya di depan pintu kamar mandi, lalu ia mengangkat Naruto dan mendirikan nya di lantai kamar mandi.

"Uh…ah…" Naruto meniup balon busa yang ada di tangannya ke arah Kyuumi, untung saja Kyuumi cepat menghindar kalau tidak matanya akan pedih.

"Naruto jangan meniup balon busa nya ke arah Kyuumi neechan. Nanti mata Kyuumi neechan pedih" nasihat Itachi. Kyuumi hanya tersenyum kecil dan menyiram Naruto dengan air hangat dengan pelan-pelan.

"Huaaaa…" rengek Naruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya ketika Kyuumi menyiram badannya dengan air. Busa-busa yang ada di badan dan tangan Naruto hilang seketika.

"Hahaha…kau lucu sekali sih" Kyuumi mencubit pipi Naruto pelan namun gemas. Sedangkan Naruto menggembungkan pipinya tanda cemberut. Itachi tertawa kecil.

"Nah sudah!" Kyuumi tersenyum puas, lalu mengambil handuk jingga punya Naruto yang digantung di pintu kamar mandi. Ia mengeringkan badan Naruto, lalu ia melilitkan handuk di badan Naruto dan menggendongnya keluar dari kamar mandi. Itachi mengikuti Kyuumi dari belakan sambil membawa tas koper.

Kyuumi membuka pintu kamar Naruto, ia membaringkan Naruto di box bayinya. Ia mengambil botol minyak kayu putih, bedak bayi, kaus dan celana dalam Naruto, dan piama bermotif mangkuk ramen dan menaruhnya di meja.

"Tachi-kun, tolong bantu aku mendirikan Naruto" pinta Kyuumi lagi. Itachi mengangguk dan mendirikan Naruto di box bayi. Kyuumi membalurkan minyak kayu putih ke badan Naruto, lalu memakaikannya bedak. Setelah itu ia memakaikan kaus dan celana dalam Naruto dan memakaikan piyama Naruto.

"Huh…selesai!" Kyuumi mengelap peluh di dahinya. Tentu saja ia lelah karena berkali-kali menggendong Naruto yang beratnya hampir 11 kg.

Itachi tersenyum, _"Kyuumi memang kakak terbaik"_

.

.

.

.

Itachi dan Kyuumi sedang membaca buku cerita di kasur sambil memakan kue buatan Tante Mikoto. Naruto sudah ditidurkan lagi di kasur Kyuumi. Itachi sudah ganti baju dengan kaus dan celana pendek cowok punya Kyuumi. Entah mengapa Kyuumi juga cocok dan terlihat tomboy memakai baju cowok.

"Terima kasih Tachi-kun, maaf sudah merepotkanmu karena membantuku mengurus Naruto" Kyuumi memandang Itachi lekat-lekat.

"Tidak masalah" Itachi balas menatap Kyuumi, "Lagipula Naruto adik yang menyenangkan" mereka berdua menatap Naruto yang tertidur pulas di kasur Kyuumi.

"Hoaaaam…" Kyuumi menguap, mata biru safirnya merasa kantuk. Tanpa ia sadari, kepalanya sudah bersandar di bahu Itachi dengan mata tertutup.

"K-Kyuu-chan" wajah Itachi mendadak merah padam melihat Kyuumi yang tertidur di pundaknya.

Wajah Kyuumi saat tidur sangat imut dan manis bagi Itachi. Itachi menggendong Kyuumi ala bridal style, dan direbahkannya disamping kanan Naruto.

"Selamat tidur, Kyuu-chan" Itachi mengecup kening Kyuumi yang kedua kalinya, ia menguap, dan tertidur disamping kiri Naruto. Tangannya memeluk Naruto dan Kyuumi bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

"Minato-kun, kau yakin Kyuumi akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Kushina dengan nada cemas. Kini ia dan suaminya sedang berada di mobil.

"Coba kau telpon Kyuu" kata Minato sambil tetap fokus ke depan. Kushina mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon nomor rumah.

"Tidak diangkat" kata Kushina dengan nada putus asa.

"Telpon saja ke nomor ponselnya" usul Minato lagi. Kushina menelpon nomor ponsel Kyuumi.

"Tidak aktif" Kushina resah. Minato menghela napas.

"Nah, sudah sampai" Minato dan Kushina turun dari mobil. Kening mereka berkerut melihat Fugaku dan Mikoto di depan rumah mereka.

"Ada apa Fugaku? Mikoto?" tanya Minato.

"Ah Minato! Kushina! Syukurlah kalian disini" kata Mikoto sambil menghela napas lega.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Kushina kebingungan.

"Tadi Kyuumi menelpon Itachi agar datang ke rumahnya. Aku memperbolehkannya karena aku juga keluar ke tempat penitipan bayi untuk menjemput Sasuke" Mikoto menjeda sambil menaikan gendongan Sasuke. "Aku dan Fugaku berniat menjemput Itachi kesini karena hari sudah mulai malam"

Minato dan Kushina saling menatap dengan bahu yang diangkat. Lalu Minato membuka pintu rumah dengan kunci cadangan. Dan mempersilahkan Kushina dan pasangan suami-istri Uchiha masuk ke rumah.

"Dimana mereka?" tanya Kushina. Ia melihat sekeliling, rumahnya terasa sepi.

"Mungkin di kamar Kyuumi" tebak Minato asal. Kushina langsung berlari ke kamar Kyuumi.

"Kyuu, kau baik-ba-ASTAGA!" Kushina menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya merona.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minato mendengar jeritan istrinya. Fugaku dan Mikoto juga mengikuti Minato dari belakang.

"Minato-kun! Mikoto! Fugaku! Lihat deh, so cute…" Kushina menyatukan kedua tangannya, gemas.

Mereka berempat bisa melihat Kyuumi yang tertidur pulas di samping kanan Naruto dan memeluknya. Itachi tertidur disamping kiri Naruto dengan memeluk Kyuumi dan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto tertidur pulas diantara Itachi dan Kyuumi.

"Manisnyaa…seperti keluarga keciiil…" seru Kushina dan Mikoto, gemas. Sasuke yang mendengar seruan Kushina dan Mikoto hanya diam.

Minato tersenyum dan menunjuk Itachi, "Sepertinya Itachi menyukai anakku, Fugaku"

Fugaku menghela napas, "Mungkin."

Dan mereka berempat kembali melihat ketiga anak mereka yang sedang tertidur.

**THE END**

**Publish fic lagi. Huftttt…**

**Vincy lagi sakit. Jadinya nggak masuk sekolah, mana di rumah sendirian lagi. Kak Jeff lagi kerja, Rosella lagi sekolah… #curcol**

**And last…**

**Review please…**

**Vincy Raviella De Mitchell**


End file.
